Total Drama OC Story
by TinyCutie
Summary: This new story is based off the newest season of Survivor David vs Goliath. The weak vs the strong, the underdogs vs the powerhouses. This season will be a battle you won't want to miss. To find out more check out inside. Slots:CLOSED. 18/18 Contestants Left
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So i don't own Survivor or Total Drama, but I decided to make a season based of the current season of Survivor, which is David vs Goliath. So first a little about me: I love Total Drama, I've watched all the season's like 8 or more times (I watched World Tour and watched it like 20 or so, and i never get tired). After over watching the series and hoping for a new season, i need another Total Drama-ish thing to watch. Luck for me,I just happened to run into Survivor Ghost Island as it was starting to premiere. I Immediately fell in love with the show. I was like " Hey this is kind of like Total Drama, but in real life", which to my surprise i found the show that my childhood self loved is based on the show, which my teen self would now like. Now with the newest season now going on, i really like the idea of David and Goliath and i would like to create that, but would love for my fellow Fan-fiction readers and writers to join the fun. So, yes this is an OC story like the title suggested.**

 **Okay i guess i didn't have to tell all that, but there's more.**

 **Okay here is some rules**

 **1\. No Gary sues or Mary sues**

 **2\. Be creative**

 **3.I'm fine if your character has been in another story, but just saying they have to fit the theme**

 **fun!**

 **5\. Please add your OC's name in app so it's easier for my to navigate my PM's**

 **6\. Also I'll only take PM's, sorry guest.**

 **Okay also before I show the application, here's my idea of a David and a** **Goliath, if you don't know how to make your character.**

 **David: So a David doesn't have to ugly, weak, or dumb, although those can fit on this team. They can be someone that struggled through their life or struggled with something. They could've gotten through their struggles already, but the fact they struggled makes them a David. They could be someone that has had a hard life. I'm fine with some David's having deep struggles like being poor,family death, or something like that, but I don't want all Davids like that. Some could have had smaller struggles like physical weakness, or some type of insecurity. They have to turn their weakness into an advantage to win.**

 **Goliath: A Goliath is someone that has gotten their way for most of their life. They had a good life, and have traits that help them get their way. I don't want all of them to like Rich jerks, so for this you might have to be more creative for this one. Goliath's usually recognize their strengths and use it.**

 **Of course these are just suggestions so if you already have an idea for this then go for it! Also i would like to say I did have a previous story which i didn't finish, but now with this new odd inspiration i'll try my best to finish this one. If i do finish this one i will remake my other story. Okay finally done, anyways here's the application! Have fun!**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age: (18-20)**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Sexuailtiy:**

 **Physical Appearance(Height,Weight,Eye style, body type, skin tone):**

 **Hair**

 **Normal Clothes:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **FormalWear:**

 **Other accessories:**

 **Other:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weakness:**

 **What team would they most likely be on:**

 **Do they want to be on that team or the opposite?:**

 **Relationship Statues:**

 **Want a Relationship(Reasoning if not):**

 **Strategy in Game:**

 **Plans for Money:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Story Name(I'm gonna rename the story something else. I just wanted to know if you think it should be named Total Drama David vs Goliath, or something else. If you choose another name, please say a suggestion if you think of one):**

 **I'll be sure to make another chapter when i receive more applications. That chapter will also have a sneak peak of the story. So send those apps!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cast List(So far)

**Hello!Okay so here's a, prologue I guess to the season. I haven't got much contestants yet, so keep sending in apps people.**

The scene starts out showing the docks, where a familiar host was standing. It was the one and only Chris Mclean. He looked basically the same, although he was wearing a green shirt, instead of a blue one. "Hello viewers! It's your favorite host Chris Mclean!" Chris greeted, as he smiled at the camera. "As you can see were at a new island. I honestly don't know the name of the island or even care for that matter" Chris explains,as the camera zooms out to show the new setting , which had a more of a tropical vibe. "I'll just call it Golivid Island to match the theme of the season" Chris shrugged, before turning to face inland."As you can see this is where our contestants will face off, to be the last one standing ,Speaking of matching the theme of the season. Since I your Hot,Brilliant, and Awesome Host is an obvious Goliath. The producers decided to find me a David Co-host! Come out-"

"I can introduce myself!" Said a female voice. A short girl was walking down to docks. She had tan skin and dark brown hair, which reached her mid-back. The girl had dark eyes, which made her have a serious look that said "I mean business".

She was wearing a light blue tank top,and had brown pants. She had dark brown boots. Even though she was small, she had a muscular build.

"I'm Avelina,and I'm the Co-host this season" Avelina said as she walked over to stand by Chris. Chris frowned a bit, but then put back on another smile. "You do know what I announce and what you announce, right?" Chris asked her.

Avelina shrugged, and replied "I would if you had told me"

"I'm sure I did tell-" Chris started, but Avelina gave him a look.

"Okay fine,so you see I do the show stuff, you do the intern-ish stuff. We take turns directing the challenges, and we only host elimination if the team your representing lost" Chris stated. "Got it"

"Yes, although I don't see any reason why I'll be hosting elimination then" Avelina said smirking.

"I clearly said- Hey! you think your team is gonna win all the challenges don't you!" Chris realized what she was implying.

"Yup" Avelina replied simply,still smirking."Why are you acting all high and mighty. I'm suppose to be Goliath Host here" Chris commented with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. "You honestly don't seem to fit the David stereotype"

"I don't need to fit no stereotype. What makes my me, also makes me a David. So don't tell me what i'm not!" Avelina snapped getting defensive, as she shoved a finger to Chris's chest. Chris backed up with both arms up. "Geez,calm down I was just saying. Wanna go check for more applications" Chris asked deciding to change the subject. Avelina relaxed, but still had a serious look on her face. "Fine" She agreed, as she followed Chris off screen. Chris comes back onto the screen and says "See you next time, for where we'll finally be starting this epic season and meeting the contestants. I'll be there, hopefully, if my Co-host doesn't kill me. See you next time!" Chris then walks back out of the scene.

You still hear their voices as Avelina says "I hope you know what you are doing when picking contestants"

"How else did I make 6 seasons"

"You reused the same cast for 3 seasons, then reused them again for All-stars"

"Their a fun bunch "

"I don't think all were mentally stable"

"If your worried about mental stability then this will be a long season"

 **Anyways here's what a have so far. I know it isn't much,but I do have to patient,so that's fine.**

 **Goliaths**

 **Boys**

Keithan Dawson(The Smart Snob)

(4 more boy slots)

 **Girls**

(4 more girl slots)

 **David**

 **Boys**

Oliver Jamett ( The Clumsy Mascot)

(3 more boy slots)

 **Girls**

Loli Zerihun( The Bad-Luck Magnet)

(4 more girls slots)

 **For now I only want one app per person, but if I don't receive much I'll up it to two.**

 **I'll try to update when I how half the cast. Anyways keep sending in those apps!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Cast List(Update 2)

**So I got a lot more apps, so I'm happy. This what we got so far.**

 **Goliathts**

 **Boys**

Keithan Dawson(The Smart Snob)

Rory Campbell (The Soft Spoken Jock)

(3 more boy slots)

 **Girls**

(4 more girl slots)

 **David**

 **Boys**

Oliver Jamett ( The Clumsy Mascot)

Therion Suarez (The Introverted Gamer)

Amber Devoss (The Star Searcher)

Sebastian Taro (The Sleepy Big Brother)

(No more boy slots)

 **Girls**

Loli Zerihun( The Bad-Luck Magnet)

(4 more girls slots)

 **Okay so I'm glad I got much more people. I think i'm still gonna do one per person still for now, but if I'm still low next time, then I'll up it to two.**

 **If your planning in creating a character I'll need more of:**

 **1\. Villains or Neutral characters**

 **2\. Girls**

 **3.** **characters that could fit on both teams**

 **4.** **Goliath's**


	4. Cast List

**Were almost there!**

 **Goliathts**

 **Boys**

1\. Keith Dawson(The Smart Snob)

2\. Rory Campbell (The Soft Spoken Jock)

(3 more boy slots)

 **Girls**

1\. Nova Lorenz (The Born Leader)

2\. Elena Ivory (The Seductress)

3\. Aurora Von Bell ( The Over-Enthusiastic)

(1 more girl slots)

 **David**

 **Boys**

1\. Oliver Jamett ( The Clumsy Mascot)

2\. Therion Suarez (The Introverted Gamer)

3\. Amber Devoss (The Star Searcher)

4\. Sebastian Taro (The Sleepy Big Brother)

(No more boy slots)

 **Girls**

1, Loli Zerihun( The Bad-Luck Magnet)

2\. Kennedy Rose Lee (The Perfectionist Prankster)

(3 more girls slots)

 **Okay so we're almost there! I do allow people to make two now, which I did already tell those of you who created one. I'm still looking for more villains and more girls, so keep sending in those apps!**


	5. Cast List(Almost Complete!)

**Were almost completely full!**

 **Goliathts**

Boys

1\. Keithan Dawson(The Smart Snob)

2\. Rory Campbell (The Soft Spoken Jock)

3\. Michael Thompson (The Manipulator)

(2 more boy slots)

Girls

1\. Nova Lorenz (The Born Leader)

2\. Elena Ivory (The Seductress)

3\. Aurora Von Bell ( The Over-Enthusiastic Cook)

(1 more girl slots)

David

Boys

1\. Oliver Jamett ( The Clumsy Mascot)

2\. Therion Suarez (The Introverted Gamer)

3\. Amber Devoss (The Star Searcher)

4\. Sebastian Taro (The Sleepy Big Brother)

(No more boy slots)

Girls

1\. Loli Zerihun( The Bad-Luck Magnet)

2\. Kennedy Rose Lee (The Perfectionist Prankster)

3\. Azalea Leigh Rosales (The Bossy Diva)

(2 more girls slots)

 **Okay so we're almost there! So there is 3 more girl slots in all, and 2 more boy slots. I really want to start the story(Which I have already have started thinking of plotlines for the characters, but nothing is set in stone yet). So send in those apps please!**


	6. Were Almost There!

**Were almost there! Were really close!**

 **Goliathts**

 **Boys**

Keithan Dawson(The Smart Snob)

Rory Campbell (The Soft Spoken Jock)

Michael Thompson (The Manipulator)

Birch Hatchman (The Small-Town FarmBoy)

(1 more boy slots)

 **Girls**

Nova Lorenz (The Born Leader)

Elena Ivory (The Seductress)

Aurora Von Bell ( The Over-Enthusiastic Cook)

(1 more girl slots)

 **David**

 **Boys**

Oliver Jamett ( The Clumsy Mascot)

Therion Suarez (The Introverted Gamer)

Amber Devoss (The Star Searcher)

Sebastian Taro (The Sleepy Big Brother)

(No more boy slots)

 **Girls**

Loli Zerihun( The Bad-Luck Magnet)

Kennedy Rose Lee (The Perfectionist Prankster)

Azalea Leigh Rosales (The Bossy Diva)

Benjamina Greathouse (The Old Fashioned Soul)

(1 more girls slots)

 **Okay so we're almost there! So there is 2 more girl slots in all, and 1 more boy slot. So send in those apps please! Also I'm gonna create the story separate from these sign ups, and I did decided to go with the title Total Drama David vs Goliath.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Were almost there! So we got one more boy slot left!**

 **Goliathts**

 **Boys**

Keithan Dawson(The Smart Snob)

Rory Campbell (The Soft Spoken Jock)

Michael Thompson (The Manipulator)

Birch Hatchman (The Small-Town FarmBoy)

(1 more boy slots)

 **Girls**

Nova Lorenz (The Born Leader)

Elena Ivory (The Seductress)

Aurora Von Bell ( The Over-Enthusiastic Cook)

Mae Sandwell(The Wild Child)

(No more girl slots)

 **David**

 **Boys**

Oliver Jamett ( The Clumsy Mascot)

Therion Suarez (The Introverted Gamer)

Amber Devoss (The Star Searcher)

Sebastian Taro (The Sleepy Big Brother)

(No more boy slots)

 **Girls**

Loli Zerihun( The Bad-Luck Magnet)

Kennedy Rose Lee (The Perfectionist Prankster)

Azalea Leigh Rosales (The Bossy Diva)

Benjamina Greathouse (The Old Fashioned Soul)

Ashley Brooks (The Cynical City Girl)

(No more girls slots)

 **Okay so we're almost there! So there is 1 more boy slot. Just one more!**


	8. Final Cast List!

**Were done!**

 **Goliathts**

 **Boys**

Keithan Dawson(The Smart Snob)

Rory Campbell (The Soft Spoken Jock)

Michael Thompson (The Manipulator)

Birch Hatchman (The Small-Town FarmBoy)

Gaius Remus Maximus (The Rough Roman)

(no more boy slots)

 **Girls**

Nova Lorenz (The Born Leader)

Elena Ivory (The Seductress)

Aurora Von Bell ( The Over-Enthusiastic Cook)

Mae Sandwell(The Wild Child)

(No more girl slots)

 **David**

 **Boys**

Oliver Jamett ( The Clumsy Mascot)

Therion Suarez (The Introverted Gamer)

Amber Devoss (The Star Searcher)

Sebastian Taro (The Sleepy Big Brother)

(No more boy slots)

 **Girls**

Loli Zerihun( The Bad-Luck Magnet)

Kennedy Rose Lee (The Perfectionist Prankster)

Azalea Leigh Rosales (The Bossy Diva)

Benjamina Greathouse (The Old Fashioned Soul)

Ashley Brooks (The Cynical City Girl)

(No more girls slots)

 **We are done! Can't wait to start the story! Also I want to say I love the diverse cast I got, so thanks to those who submitted! The first chapter should be out by Friday**


End file.
